Hearts to Hold
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Sequel to Hearts to Trust. Two years have passed since Ahk and Kah were officially welcomed into Teddy and Sac's family. But when their new brother is born Ahk begins to feel that perhaps his welcome has been over stayed.
1. chapter 1

Kah was suddenly jolted awake and opened his eyes to see his baby brother staring at him with panicked eyes.

"Dad says get up! We have to get to the hospital now!"

Kah sat up and rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock to see that it was nearly three in the morning. He groaned as he fell back on his pillow.

It had been two years since Kahmun and his little brother Ahkmen came to live with their new adopted parents. Teddy, was a history teacher, with five years of army experience while his wife, and their new mother, Sacagawea was a nature guide for the local woods. Her step brothers Lewis and Clark owned the woods and had made it into a local trek, with bridges over looking beautiful water falls and even a lake where people could go fish or canoeing. The place was called Forest Expedition with trails and small bridges going every which and where.

Sac loved her job, but had to take it easy when she found out she was pregnant.

The 8 months flew by and now they were on the 9th and the baby was coming.

Kah was awakened once more, this time by their golden Labrador, Rexy. He was barking anxiously as he tugged Kah by his pajama pants and pulled him from his bed.

"Ack! Stop!"

"Kah!"

Kah looked up to see Teddy standing by his door. "Come on, son! We have to get your mother to the hospital."

"Can I not stay here?" The newly turned 17 years old asked.

"Come on!"

Kah sighed as he jumped from his bed and reach for his clothes that he had worn the day before. Fixing his shirt, his walked down the stairs to see his brother and adopted dad running around like headless chickens. Sac was the only one who seemed to have her head as she stood by the front door watching as her husband raced around.

"Oh, Kah, at least you seem to be normal."

"Is this another false alarm? It would make it Teddy's third one this week."

Sac chuckled. "Nope, I am afraid this is the real deal."

Kah breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Last time we were halfway to the hospital before you finally convinced Teddy that it was a false alarm."

Suddnely Teddy and Ahk halted in front of them. "Let's go!" Teddy cried.

Sac gasped as Teddy picked her up, bridal style and carried her out the door to the car with Ahk close behind. Kah sighed as he locked the door and did a small wave to Rexy and Ahk's dog, Dexter before following his family to the car.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Teddy instructed the boys to wait in the waiting room for Clark and Lewis whilst he went to assist the doctors with the birth.

Kah yawned as he fell into a chair and got out his phone, which he had gotten for his birthday. Ahk, meanwhile began to pace in the floor.

It wasn't long before they heard the familiar voices of their uncles as they arrived. "Ah, there you lads are, how's your mom?" Lewis asked as soon as he walked in.

"Giving birth now." Ahk explained.

"Good, good and Teddy?"

"With her."

"Relax, dear brother," Clark said as he sat down on a chair next to Kah. "Those doctors know what they are doing, it will be fine."

Lewis frowned, unsure as he turned to his adoptive nephew. "Did she look scared or anything?"

It was Kah who answered. "No, but we afraid we were going to have give Teddy a sleeping pill or something." He joked.

Clark laughed. "Teddy was always a worry wart. Especially when we met him. Ha! I'll never forget the time he and Sac met."

"Tell the boys." Lewis chuckled.

Clark smiled as he leaned back in the chair. "Teddy had just gotten back from deployment, since he was in the army as you two probably know by now, and was looking for a way to unwind. We had just opened our Forest Expedition place and we had already quite a few customers, Teddy being one. Sacagawea was in charge of the group he was in and you could tell that he had his sights on her." Clark huffed as he crossed his arms. "Sac told us a few hours after he left that she had _her_ sights on _him._ Well, naturally, I took the role of 'protective big brother', while, of course, Louie here, tried to get the two lovebirds together."

"And I succeeded!" Lewid said, smiling as he interrupted. "Like I knew he would, Teddy returned and again went on a tour with the group she was leading. By the third time, I had to say something."

Clark scoffed. "By 'say' something, he means going off like a cucu bird."

But Lewis ignored. "I finally pulled Sac aside and told her to ask him, at the same, unknown to us was that Teddy was trying to get up the courage to as her."

"It was odd, seeing a man who had seen battle be afraid to ask a woman out." Clark said. "But in the end, ol' Teddy came through. They got married shortly after."

"Then they adopted two awesome boys."

"Who are about to get a baby brother."

Ahk smiled. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

"Yep, I remember when Sacagawea's mother married our father and I got a little sibling. We moved from England to America shortly after." Lewis said, smiling. "And I didn't treat her badly like _somebody_ did."

Clark raised his hands. "Whoa, you call me a bad a brother just because I convinced you that there was chocolate in the basement?"

"He shut and locked the door once I went in. It was so blasted dark, I fell the rest of the way down the stairs."

The boys laughed.

"Yes, Lewis was always the gullible one. But with Sac, wow. Nothing got passed her." Clark chuckled.

"Nothing ever does, not even now." Lewis said.

"I know." Kah said. "I tried to sneak a cookie and from out of nowhere a wooden spoon comes flying in and hit me in the hand."

Both nephew and uncles laughed as Lah sheepishly smiled. "I tell you, that was the last time I went behind her back."

"Boys?"

The group turned to see Teddy smiling.

"Want to come meet your new brother?"

 **A little side note, Ahk is 13 and Kah is 17. The announcement of the baby takes place a few months after the last chapter of Hearts to Trust. Hope you guys liked this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahk and Kah followed Teddy through the long corridor before he stopped and opened a door into a small room. Sac sitting up in the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms.

Her eyes locked with the boys and she smiled. Despite her exhaustion, her eyes shined brightly as she motioned them to come closer.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." She giggled. "He has no teeth yet."

Ahk smirked at her little joke as he and Kah approached.

The younger of the two brothers smiled as the baby opened his eyes and his brown ones met Ahk's green and he tilted his head. The baby had skin matching his mother's with big brown eyes.

Ahk shakily rose his finger and the baby grasped it and the boy felt like he could fly.

Kah looked a little unsure but said nothing as he placed one hand on the bed and watched as Ahk and the baby interacted with each other.

Sac smiled. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

Ahk's eyes widened. "M-may I?"

Sac smiled as Teddy helped take the baby and place the baby gently in Ahk's arms.

"Watch his head." Teddy said.

Ahk let out a shuddering breath as the baby lay in his arms.

Sac smiled as she grasped Teddy's hand before turning to Kah. "Would you like to hold him next?" She asked.

Kah frowned. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not." He said, remembering the very first time he held Ahk in his arms. He admitted, his brother had been cute, why oh why, did he change, Kah though, smiling.

Sac nodded and patted his hand and the three watched as Ahk started to speak baby speak. Soon the baby started to cry and Ahk started to panic. "Dad-" he said, looking to Teddy.

Teddy smiled as he took the baby.

"I do not believe he approves of me." Ahk said, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Nonsense," Teddy said, patting the boy's shoulder. "He's had a busy night."

Ahk and Kah smiled before there came a knock on the door and Lewis and Clark walked in.

"Where is the little pomp?" Lewis asked. Then he smiled as the baby looked to see the new visitors. "Beautiful." He said.

"Like her mother." Clark said, placing his arm over Teddy's shoulder. "Well done, Ted, he is the splitting image of you too."

"But thank goodness he got most of his mother." Teddy smirked.

Sac shook her head smiling. "You are very handsome, my dear. Why else do you think I married you?"

Teddy stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I don't know, I always thought it was my boyish charm."

Sac laughed as he leaned in and kissed her. "That too." She said.

"So what's his name?" Clark asked.

"We named him Jean Baptiste James." Sac said. "After my French great grandfather and Teddy's English grandfather."

"Jean Baptiste James, I like that." Lewis said, stroking the baby's cheek. The baby then started to fuss and Teddy smiled.

He then placed the baby back in Sac's arm and the baby yawned and immediately fell asleep, which made Teddy chuckle. "I think we should follow his example."

"Say, how about we take the boys home and we'll watch over them until you two have returned?" Clark said.

"I am old enough to stay home alone." Kah pointed out.

"Kah, please?" Ahk asked. "Dad?"

"I think it would be fine." Teddy said, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Ahk's sudden change in behavior. The boy looked afraid and it didn't take Teddy very long to figure out why. He was still afraid to be without an adult in the house after the death of his parents. He couldn't blame the boy, though. "Ahk," He said, softly, so that only Ahk heard him. "Son, there's nothing to be afraid of. We live in a safe neighborhood and your older brother will take care of you."

Ahk shuffled his feet nervously. "I know," He mumbled.

Teddy nodded. "All right. Clark, you would not mind if we asked you stay with them?"

Kah rolled his eyes.

"Of course not!" Lewis said. "We'll prepare a magnificent breakfast for tomorrow and spend the day watching movies and eating snacks, how does that sound?"

The boys smiled as the nodded.

Clark sighed. "No one asked me if this was all right, but fine." Then he clapped his hands together. "Well, let's leave Teddy and Sac to tend to our new nephew. Come along boys,"

Ahk and Kah gave their hugs before following their uncles out the door.

Teddy smiled as he turned to his wife and sat in the room chair. "Our family continues to grow, doesn't it?"

"We now have three sons." Sac replied.

"Ahk and Kah are going to be wonderful brothers." Teddy smiled.

 **NATM**

The very next time Kah was awoken was when the smell of fresh pancakes reached his nose. He smiled as he sat up. Maybe Lewis and Clark staying with them wasn't so bad after all, if it meant pancakes.

After getting dressed, he raced downstairs, Ahk and the dogs close behind.

Lewis was just placing the pancakes on the table when they arrived. "Just in time!" He smiled as he sat the plate down.

Clark walked in just as the boys were sitting down. "After breakfast, you boys want to come down to the Forest Expedition?"

Ahk nodded. "Can we bring the dogs?"

"Sure! We'll bring the dogs and leave you two here." Clark smirked.

Kah shrugged. "Works for me." He said. "But I thought this was going to be a lazy day, you know movies and snacks."

"I got a call saying that a bobcat was messing around on the nature bridge when it got caught in some balloon some kid left." Clark explained, his voice growing sharper by the minute. "This is why I think the children should be on a leash and dogs free. I can not tell you how many small toys and kid snacks we've thrown away."

"They're only children, brother, really not much we can do." Lewis said. "Now, let's eat and then we'll go."

After they were through, they loaded the dogs in the borthers' work truck and drove off. After they had arrived. Clark got out first and walked up to a woman waiting to greet him.

Lewis smirked as he and the boys got out the dogs. "That's Julia." He said. "Clark's crush."

"Clark's got a crush?" Kah smiled, crossing his arms.

"Kah? Ahk?"

The two boys turned to see a familiar sight walking towards them.

"Chelsie!" Ahk said as he ran to greet the very woman who had helped and guided Kah and Ahk whilst they were staying at the adoption agency.

Chelsie smiled as took the boy into a hug. Her husband, Charlie, smiled as he walked up with two boys. One had blonde hair, while the other had black, they both looked around 12.

"It is so good to see you!" Chelsie said, then she smiled at Kah who had walked up. "You both have gotten so big."

"Good to see you, boys." Charlie said as he shook Kah's hand. "Kah, Ahk, we'd like you to meet our boys, Jedediah and Oscar. They arrived shortly after you left the agency."

"Nice to meet ya, partner." Jed said, shaking Kah's hand, roughly.

"Yes, a pleasure." Oscar said.

"Where are your parents?" Chelsie asked.

Ahk beamed. "They're at the hospital, Mom has just had a baby boy." He said. "We have a little brother!"

"That's fantastic!" Chelsie said.

"Ahk, Kah, there you are." Lewis said as he approached. "Who do we have here?"

Ahk smiled as he introduced their friends. Lewis laughed. "Wonderful! It is a pleasure to meet you all. Come, come, we will show you around!"

"You own all this land, mister?" Jed asked.

"Sure do, lad!"

"Boy, I'd like to own lots of land like this!"

While Clark attended the problem, Lewis showed the group around. As they walked, Kah came up beside Chelsie. "So what's Jed and Oscar's story?"

Chelsie chuckled. "You always were a curious one."

"Sorry, forgive me. It is not my place."

"No, it's fine." Chelsie smiled. "Oscar is actually from Greece. He was brought here when he was a small boy. Jed was... well we found him on our door step when he was baby."

Kah stopped. "Like... in a movie?"

"Yes."

Kah frowned. "Poor kid." Then he noticed Ahk and the two boys talking and laughing together. "They seem to have taken a shine to Ahk."

"Ahk's always had a way with others."

"Come along! The water fall is near!" Lewis cried to them."

Kah smiled as they picked up the pace.

 **Sorry for the late update,**

 **a little trivia about this chapter. Julie, Clark's crush, is actually based on the actual explorer William Clark's first wife.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The group had just finished their tour when Clark met them at the gift shop. "Excellent news, Teddy and Sac are coming home tomorrow."

"So soon?" Lewis asked.

"Indeed, the baby is in perfect health."

"Well, that's wonderful, shall we start for home then? We'll clean up and make them some breakfast for tomorrow."

After staying goodbye to Chelsie and her family, the group started for home where they cleaned house and sat down to a movie.

Late the next morning, there was a knock on the door and Ahk leapt up from the couch and opened the door to see Teddy and Sac smiling on the front porch with a familiar bundle in Sac's arms.

Ahk smiled as he hugged Teddy and smiled at his new brother.

"He's asleep." Sac explained.

"May I hold him?" Ahk asked.

Teddy smiled. "Let's get the lad situated first, huh?"

Ahk nodded as he helped Teddy bring in the bags.

Clark and Lewis smiled as they walked into the room. "Welcome home. Would you too care for some breakfast?"

Sac sighed as she smiled. "That would be most welcomed."

Teddy nodded as he took Jean Baptiste from her arms. "Go on, I'll put him to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Postive, I'll be down soon."

Sac smiled as she was led into the kitchen where they all say down to a wonderful meal.

The next few weeks passed by smoothly, although Kah could have done without the 3am crying. Ahk was always up to help and always ready to hold him when his parents were unable.

Teddy was grateful it was summer, otherwise he would have had to leave Sac and the boys alone with the baby.

One afternoon, Teddy was cooking lunch when he heard the slam of the front door. He winced at the loud noise for, upstairs, Sac and the baby were napping.

Placing his halfway cut carrots down, he walked into the living room just in time to see Ahk throw his backpack to the ground. He sketch books fell to the floor. The boy had a special talent for art.

"Ahk, what's the matter, son?"

Ahk frowned. "Nothing." He growled.

Teddy frowned at the tone of his voice. "Ahkmen-"

"Just leave me alone!" Ahk snapped as he races upstairs.

Teddy was about to go after him when he heard the door close again and turned to see Kah walk in. "Kah, what happened? Why is Ahk so upset?"

The older boy took a deep breath. "Some... of the boys from school came up to Ahk and I."

"And?"

"Well, they had heard about Jamie and...well..."

"Stop babbling, boy! What happened?"

Kah rubbed his arm. "They told Ahk that since you and Sac have, well, have a blood-related son... that, you have no need for us."

Teddy felt a lump form in his throat. "Kah-"

"I told Ahk what he said wasn't true. That you guys loved us." Kah's eyes grew wide. "It's true, right, you love us?"

Teddy did not hesitate to hug his boy. "Never for a moment think that is untrue. We are family in all but blood. But that does not matter. Do you understand?"

"I do, but I think you should speak with Ahk."

"I am going to do just that. Why don't you cut up this carrots, hmm?"

Kah rolled his eyes, jokingly and Teddy ruffled his hair before starting up the stairs.

 **NATM**

Ahk sat on his bed with Dexter lying at his feet. His eyes drifted to the photo he had received from his new family.

He sniffed as he wiped his tears and growled. "You're weak..." He said to himself. "You cry more then Jean Baptiste." Dexter lifted his head to look at his owner and Ahk smiled as he patted his head.

"Ahk?"

The young boy lifted his head to see Teddy leaking his head in. "May I come in?"

Ahk frowned as he leapt from his bed. "I am fine, if that is what you are wondering."

"Son-"

"Don't call me."

Teddy stood, taken aback. "What?"

"Don't call me that. Now that you have Jean Baptiste, you don't need me. You have your real son now."

Teddy shook his head, trying to get a grasp on the situation. "Ahk, listen-"

"No! You have no need for me or Kah! You have Jean Baptiste to care for!"

"Ahkmen, you listen to me-"

"Its true, isn't it?"

"Of course not!"

Ahk growled as he slammed his fist on his desk. "Get out!"

Teddy made a reach for the boy, but Ahk slapped his hand away and the teacher frowned as he backed away before the boy slammed his door in his face.

Teddy stood in the hallway, his brain trying to process what had just happened. It was then he noticed Kah standing just a few feet away.

"That went well."

 **I am so sorry for the late update, but I've been going through, I guess not a writer's block, but just haven't had an interest in writing as of late. But I hope you guys enjoy this late (and short) chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was no surprise that Sac was not happy when she heard Ahk had practically locked himself in his room. Handing Jean Baptiste to Teddy, she headed upstairs.

After knocking a few times, Sac opened the door to see Ahk lying on his bed.

"Ahkmen, you know that was disrespectful, what you did to Teddy, we do not yell at our superiors."

Ahk remained silent.

"Ahk? What is bothering you? Teddy told me about what those boys said. You know that what they said was not true."

"Spare me your lies, Sac." Ahk spat.

Sac frowned. He hadn't called her that in a long time. "Ahk-"

"Sac please, just... just leave me alone."

Feeling that was best, Sac turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Once downstairs, she looked around, seeing that Teddy was alone. "Kah took Jamie to the play room." He explained. "Did you speak with Ahk?"

"I believe it is best to leave him alone for awhile."

"It angers me that children would say such things." Teddy said.

"It makes me upset that Ahk believed them." Sac replied.

"Surely that is not the only thing going on?"

Sac looked up at her husband, confused. "How do you mean?"

"Ahk is discovering new emotions, he's growing up. And if I am correct, feelings that were bottled up are making themselves known. When we rescued them from those blasted kidnappers, Ahk seemed to be in shock. I believe he began forcing himself to forget that day. He has also been trying to forget the day his parents passed."

"How do you know that?"

"When we first adopted them, Ahk told us about his parents. But slowly and slowy he began to grow quiet about them, as if they were from another life."

"We can't let that happen." Sac said. "He needs to remember them."

"We will help him do just that that." Teddy replied. "For now, we do as you suggest and leave him be, to cool off."

They did leave. Ahk sat alone in his room with only Dexter to comfort him. He never came down for supper even when Teddy came to ask. He ignored his brother's speech about blood families and when Jean Baptiste's cry filled the the house, he covered his ears to avoid the sound.

Early the next morning, he snuck out for a walk. Teddy noticed him as he looked out his and Sac's bedroom window. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to have a talk with the lad when he returned.

Despite it being summer, there was s slight chill in the air, possibly because of the heavy rain clouds that hung above. Ahk snuffed as he walked down the sidewalk, kicking a stone that lay in his path. He was just about to turn back and head for home when he noticed two boys coming down the same walk. The same boys who taunted him the the day before.

Remembering Teddy's words of just walking away when there's trouble, he avoided eye contact and turned to go the other direction. But the boys caught up quickly and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face them.

"Haha, heya, cry baby, talk to your parents yet? Oh, wait, ya don't got none."

"I have parents." Ahk growled softly.

"Ha! Not any more, when they're done with you, they'll send ya back. They got a baby, what are they going to do with a skinny shrimp like you?"

"They love me."

"They're using ya." One of the boys said as he pushed Ahk back.

Ahk caught himself before he tripped onto the pavement. Suddenly, something snapped inside and he lost control. The boys hadn't been making fun of him for five minutes and he felt as if they were his worst enemy. He felt his hand curl into a fist and go sailing into one of the boys' face, sending him backwards. He landed with a grunt on his back and frowned as he sat up, his eye, already beginning to swell. He teared up and growled as he and his friend ran off, leaving Ahk alone.

The young teen frowned and walked back towards his house.

 **NATM**

"You hit someone?"

Ahk frowned as he sat on the couch, arms crossed, avoiding his father's disappointed gaze.

"Ahkmen." Teddy said in a tone that made Ahk winced and look up. "You know we don't approve of fighting in this house."

"Maybe I don't want to be in this house." Ahk grumbled.

"What was that, lad?"

"I SAID MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS HOUSE!!"

"Lower your tone with me, boy." Teddy said, ignoring the lad's sentence. "What brought on this behavior, was it those same boys?"

Ahk looked away. "What do you care."

"Ahkmen-"

"You're not my dad! Stop treating as such!"

Teddy took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go to your room."

"Gladly." Ahk said before storming out.

Teddy rubbed his eyes before leaning on the fireplace.

"Teddy?"

The teacher looked up to see Sac walking up. "What is wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Teddy sighed before explaining to her what happened.

"He hit someone?"

"Afraid so." Teddy said. "I have no doubt it was those same boys who made fun of him in the first place." He said, his voice now dripping with venom."

"Where is he now?"

"I sent him to his room!" Teddy ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair. "An act like this will not go unpunished."

"What do you suppose we should do?"

Teddy thought for a moment. "It's summer, Clark and Lewis will be wanting help."

"What can Ahk do?"

"Clean cages for injured animals, work a bit in the gift shop, help with tours, the possibilities are endless."

"Will he do it?"

"He has no choice in the matter. We'll tell him at dinner tonight."

 **NATM**

Ahk was not happy that night as he crawled into bed. It was not his fault, he was defending himself, wasn't he? Surely his real parents would understood.

The next morning, Sac drove Ahk to the Forest Expedition where Lewis and Clark were awaiting out front.

"Ah, nephew! Good morning, ready to work?" Lewis asked.

Despite his sour attitude, Ahk remembered his manners. "Yes, sir." He said, reluctantly.

"Good, let us start on the cages, eh? We were abe to catch and release two injured squirrels and their cage needs a good cleaning."

Ahk nodded as he followed Clark inside.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him. He's acting out." Sac said as she sighed.

Lewis put a comforting hand around her shoulder. "He's a teenager, dear sister, they're known to act rough every now and again. If I didn't know they were adopted, I would swear he was born with Clark's personality. Clark was often moody as you well remember."

Sac smiled. "Yes, I do. And now you both own a nature expedition."

"See, Clark turned out fine. Which means Ahk will be fine. Now, I know for a fact that you are still on vacation time, so please go care for our newest nephew whilst Clark and I handle this one."

Sac smiled as she kissed his cheek in thanks before going back to her car.

Inside, Ahk was listening to the instructions Clark was giving him. "...now, do you understand everything?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fantastic! I expect these cages to be clean for the next poor beast that wanders in here." Clark then turned to leave before he stopped short. "I almost forgot something. DO NOT go into the backroom."

Ahk frowned, his interest peaked. "What's back there?"

"A bobcat, only about a year old. A tour guide found it with a gun shot to it's leg. Nasty business. It's healing well though. But it is still a wild animal, understood? If given the chance, it could do serious damage to you, possibly kill you."

"Aren't bobcats small?" Ahk asked.

"Yes, but so are cobras and you don't see me judging those, do you?"

 **NATM**

Ahk frowned as he wiped his brow and stepped back to take a look at his work. The cages were clean, so clean you could see your reflection. Despite recent events, Ahk was proud. Suddenly, he heard a hiss from the back room. Bobcat must be awake, he thought. The teen then looked over his shoulder, making sure he was alone. Once he was certain, he slipped to the door which opened into the back room. Ahk noticed a pail of meat on a counter and swiped a piece and held it out with his hand before making a clicking noise. Uncertain of the danger that awaited him and filled with excitement, he went farther in.

 **NATM**

Teddy smiled as he unbuckled Jean baptiste's seat belt and handed him to his mother who held him up for his uncles to see.

"You're getting big, my little nephew." Clark smiled.

"How's Ahk getting on?" Teddy asked.

"Very well, I went to check on him half an hour ago. I don't suppose you'd let me hire him? He is doing a magnificent job." Clark explained.

Teddy frowned. The thought had occured to him, but... "I do not see the harm in asking."

 **Merry Christmas Eve!** **I am very sorry for the lack of updates in my stories, severe writers block and lack of motivation has really struck me. I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I will try and make up for it in the next chapter.**


End file.
